1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light dimming device for compact fluorescent lamp, and more particularly, to a light dimming device for compact fluorescent lamp which can adjust the luminance of compact fluorescent lamps to save energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Traditional light dimmer uses a current controller to control the amount of current based on rated supply voltage and current. However, the traditional light dimmer tends to have rated voltage and current overload under an overload condition, which leads operating current going out of control and temperature rising and eventually burning down the dimmer or even causing fire.
Therefore, the traditional light dimmer presents several shortcomings to be overcome.
In view of the above-described deficiencies of the traditional light dimmer, after years of constant effort in research, the inventor of this invention has consequently developed and proposed a light dimming device for compact fluorescent lamp in the present invention.